Desires
by DeadAccount556
Summary: Have you ever had something you desired most, but couldn't get it? Is it best to chase, or to let it fall out of your grasp? AU
1. Proposal

Oh my god, I had this whole chapter typed out, and it deleted himself. This sucks. So just putting that out there because, this one will probably be worse than the original, because I am angry Haha.

**Paring:** NatsumexMikan, MikanxRuka, HotaruxRuka, SumirexKitsume, AnnaxKoko, TsubasaxMisaki, and NonokoxYuu

**Summary: **Have you ever had something you desired most, but couldn't get it? Is it best to chase, or to let it fall out of your grasp? AU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

Mikan awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the morning. Mikan Sakura was a twenty year old beautiful girl, one of the most gorgeous in Japan. She had hip-length brunette hair, and hazel eyes, that would make anyone faint if they had made eye contact with her. Luscious curves, rosy cheeks, red lips and a prefect complexion made her one of the most sought after girls.

A sigh came from Mikan as she realized today was Sunday and tomorrow was the start of a new semester, but she didn't have time to worry about that. When she checked her phone she had a text from Ruka Nogi, one of her best friends.

Ruka Nogi had known Mikan since she was in elementary school, and they have been close ever since. Like Mikan, he is also twenty. His eyes were an aquamarine color, which reminded everyone of the ocean, making them calm around him. To top that off, he had blonde hair. With this combination, he was a very popular boy. But most girls backed off, because ever since elementary school he had been captivated by Mikan's elegant smile.

Another one of Mikan's best friends was Hotaru Imai. Hotaru was Mikan's closest best friend and has known her since birth. Although Hotaru can not display emotions well, she really cares for Mikan. She has violet eyes and short raven hair, which made guys attracted to her. However, everyone backs off, because she has a reputation to black mail, and the boys would rather settle for someone that didn't.

The last of Mikan's best friends was Misaki Harada. Misaki is one year older than Mikan, but they have stayed friends since Mikan was in sixth grade and Misaki was in seventh. Most boys drool over her pink hair, nice curves, and pink eyes **(A/N. Correct me on the eye color if it is wrong.**) However, like Ruka, everyone backed off, because she is dating Tsubasa Andou.

Tsubasa Andou was one of Mikan's close friends, and like Misaki he is twenty one. Mikan used to have an innocent crush on this black-haired, blue-eyed boy, but soon got over it when he started dating Misaki. Now they think of each other as brother and sister, and share a cute family love for each other. Tsubasa is ranked high on the list called "hotties of Japan." He is ranked two, Ruka three, and a boy named Natsume Hyuuga is ranked one.

Natsume Hyuuga is Ruka's closet best friend, but he has never meet Mikan and friends. He is an extremely rich twenty year old, meaning most girls, and some guys, don't only fancy him for his looks, but also for his money. People fall ill to his messy raven hair and crimson orbs. Like Mikan, he attends Gakuen Alice College.

Gakuen Alice has an elementary school all the way up to graduate school Mikan's favorite teacher there was Narumi-sensi. Mikan thought of him as her dad, seeing as she never technically had one. He had decided to move up with his class, so he is still one of Mikan's teachers in college, even though it is harder to make sure she has the class he teaches.

Mikan quickly read the text Ruka had sent her and it had said, "Meet me in our special place." Mikan replied "Okay" and dashed out the door. Although Mikan and Ruka are not dating, they have a special place. It was the place they met, the place they could tell each other there secrets, and the place where they accidently shared a kiss. The place was the Sakura tree in the school garden.

When Mikan arrived, she waved to Ruka and smiled. He waved back. Mikan noticed something in his hand. It was a black box. Little did she know he was going to purpose to her, and in that box was the seven karat ring he had purchased her.

"Ruka-pyon!" She said to him. Even though they were in college now, Mikan still liked to call him that, because she thought it was cute.

"Mikan, can you please call me Ruka and not Ruka-pyon." As Ruka had said this his face was bright red, but Mikan was too dense to notice.

"Okay, Ruka." She said. The first time Ruka heard her say that name, his face turned even redder than before. "Is that all you wanted to say?" She asked Ruka, ignoring the box in his hand. That's when a certain boy woke up from his slumber atop of the Sakura tree. He noticed that one of the voices was his friend Ruka and he could tell by the conversation that the girl was named something like Mikan, or Mitan.

"No it is not. Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?" Ruka said as he got down on one knee and opened the box to show Mikan the diamond ring.

Mikan hesitated with her answer, but finally said, "Y-y-yes." Ruka slipped the ring onto her finger and once again turned as red as a tomato, but her face stayed her skin color.

After a few minutes of awkward silence between the couple, someone jumped down for the tree. Someone Ruka knows, but Mikan does not. The boy with crimson pools hits the blonde on the head, "Don't just stand there you idiot. You proposed and she said yes." Ruka was dumbfounded; Natsume had heard the whole thing?

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think you should hit someone on the head, and also you should not have been eavesdropping on his proposal. You are a jerk!" Mikan said as she started yelling at the raven haired boy. Ruka than realized, Mikan had not known Natsume was his best friend.

"I forgot to introduce you two. Mikan this is my best friend, Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka said. Mikan was shocked. This rude boy was Natusme Hyuuga, the boy ranked number one, even though he is not good-looking. Mikan's mind was baffled.

"Oh, forgive me. I had not realized you were close to Ruka, if I had known, I would have displayed composure." Mikan said using her manners that she had took a class on in the first year of college.

"Hn," was all the boy could reply. But his mind filled with other things. He noticed how the girl was seemingly familiar.

"And Natsume, this is my fiancé, Mikan Sakura. She is also one of my close friends." As Ruka had said that Mikan's face had flushed, but it was not because of Ruka, it was because of Natsume.

Thank you for reading. And Mikan and Natsume are not childhood friends, because that is too cliché, but they have met once before, and someone interesting happened. Please review, flames are welcome, but please tell me what was wrong with it.


	2. Detention with HIM

Yay! This was a fast updating, well for me anyway! Well, I actually wrote this chapter before the first one, because I didn't know how to write the first one. Please review, and sorry for grammatical errors.**

* * *

Natsume's POV**

I studied the girl whom Ruka called his fiancé. She was giving me a wide smile, and her face was bright red. From the proposal it did not sound like she loved him, but I guess I was wrong. Frankly this girl looked annoying, so I decided to leave. The strange thing was I remember looking into those same hazel eyes before. It almost made me want to stay, almost.

"Bye Ruka, bye Polka." It took the girl a couple seconds to realize that I was talking about her underwear

"HYUUGA YOU PERVERT!" It echoed throughout the area around the tree, and I just smirked.

**Normal POV**

A day past, after the Natsume and Mikan had met, and ever since than things started becoming awkward between Ruka and Mikan. She wondered if Ruka had known she was blushing at Natsume, but it was only because of those crimson eyes, and the familiarity of them.

"Ruka-pyon! Oh sorry, Ruka!" Mikan said as she ran to her fiancée. "Do you have any classes today?" She excitedly asked him. Mikan couldn't help be excited. Saturday was their Engagement Party, and nobody knew about them being engaged expect for Natsume. Mikan wasn't excited because of the fact her and Ruka were engaged, but more because of surprising her friends.

"No, I don't. What about you? I thought classes are meant to have start until next week," Ruka said, and as he did Mikan's expression became a sad one.

"Oh, I do. My chemistry class is in thirty minutes, so that would make it at one o'clock. No one I know is going to be there. I really wish you were going to be there, and Chemistry is the only exception. The teacher wanted an extra week," She said as she kissed Ruka on the cheek and a wave as she left to get ready for her first class of the semester.

"But Natsume has that class," he said, but Mikan did not hear.

When Mikan ran into her Chemistry class, she was five minutes late. "Miss Sakura, you are five minutes late. After class you will have detention." A raven-haired boy's eyes widened. He had been two minutes late, so he would have to suffer through detention with that girl. "Now go take your sit, Miss Sakura," the teacher, who had just announced his name was Jinno-sensi said.

Mikan looked around and there was only one open seat, and she took it. The boy sitting next to her had his head down, but she sighed because she knew who it was. She didn't outburst, like she would have when she was younger. It was Natsume. The girl on the left of Mikan was a strawberry blonde girl, and Mikan knew it was Luna Koizumi, after all she had gone to grade school with the girl, and they had been close friends in middle school and high school, but not anymore. Mikan sighed this was going to be a long class period.

It was now three thirty and Chemistry was over, but she still had detention, but at least she would be away from Luna and Natsume. But little did Mikan know she was wrong about that. When she had finally put her stuff in her bag, she walked up to Jinno-sensi ready to start detention.

**Mikan's POV**

Jin-Jin, the nickname for Jinno-sensi, told me to start cleaning up the classroom. I sighed and grabbed a broom. "You better have this room cleaned by the four thirty. That is when I will be coming back to check on you two." Jin-Jin said to us? Us, there was another person here, beside me.

The raven haired boy perked his head up. "Hey Polka," he said to me. Then Jin-Jin left leaving me alone with the Natsume. WAIT! NATSUME WAS HERE. NATSUME WAS THE BOY I HAD DETETION WITH. NATSUME AND I WERE STUCK HERE FOR AN HOUR ALONE!

"Hi Hyuuga. Please grab a cleaning utensil, so we can start cleaning," I said to him trying to keep my cool and not fight with him about how he was a pervert.

"Natsume," he said. I was confused, yes that was his name.

"What?"

He studied me and smirked, "Call me Natsume." I was stunned; he wanted me to call him by his first name. What in the world was going on? From what I heard from my friends was that he only let his friends call him by his first name. I put my broom by the window; because I had a feeling we would start fighting.

"Why in the world would I do that, Hyuuga?" I said and I put an emphasis on the word Hyuuga. He cringed and then glared at me with those crimson eyes of his.

"Well Polka, because if you don't than I won't clean." Natsume said. Once again I was shocked. He wanted me to call him by his first name that much.

I knew I had to win this war, so I did the only thing I could, "Fine." The broom that I used to have in my hands, leaned against the window. I picked it up and started cleaning.

"Hn," he said. How annoying. Maybe that is his catch phrase or something.

A couple minutes passed before Natsume finally spoke again, "Hey Polka, I know how to get you to call me by my first name." He smirked at his thoughts.

"Oh, really how?" I asked sarcastically. There was nothing this boy could do that would make me ever call him by his first name, because I would not lose the war. No matter how many times he looked at me with those crimson eyes, I would not give in. Even if he made me stare at his beautiful hair, I would not call him Natsume. Wait, did I just indirectly call him hot? No I couldn't have. There is no way I would think this boy standing behind me was good-looking. But than he made me turn around and look him in the eye, and I realized I was wrong. There was a way he could make me think he was hot, and that was by making me look him in the eye. I never thought he could do it, but I still would not LOSE!

I stood patiently waiting for Natsume to answer my question, but he never said anything else. Instead he nailed me to the wall, and brushed his lips against mine. I broke the kiss angrily. He pushed his lips against my again. And one thing is for sure, it might have been the best kiss I had ever had. But I had a fiancée, and I was not going to let this pervert seduce me. Today I make an oath, never to fall in love with this boy.

"NATSUME! STOP, YOU ARE A PERVERT." And that is when I realized I had lost. I had just called him by his real name. He had won. That bastard had won.

"Ha, I knew it would work, Polka." He said as he broke the kiss and made eye contact with me once more before he went to grab something from the cleaning bucket in Jin-Jin's closet. And that's when I remembered why those damn eyes were so familiar.

* * *

Please review and Natsume doesn't like her, yet. He just kissed her. To him a kiss doesn't mean anything. And next chapter we get to find out how they know each other. But I made it pretty obvious, so you should know. Flames are welcome.


	3. Familar

It is the third chapter! Yay. I am actually sticking with this. Please review. Flames are welcome, and I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

It all started when Mikan was talking to her good friend Nonoko.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Mi-chan," Nonoko called out to her friend that she attended middle school with. "Have you ever had your first kiss?" Mikan's face blushed at the comment and she managed to shake her head. "Have you Nono-chan?" Mikan finally asked breaking the silence between them._

_ "Yeah, yesterday with Yuu," as Nonoko said this, her face flushed, "He asked me out to dinner and than he leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed back. It just felt so right, you know?" _

_ "Wow, Nono-chan. I want my first kiss to be like that. That was so romantic. You are so lucky," the perky brunette said as she started to day dream about how her first kiss would be._

_ Nonoko smiled at Mikan, "You will have a really romantic first kiss with Nogi-kun." Mikan's face instantly flushed. 'Why had Nonoko assumed it was going to be Ruka-pyon?' Mikan thought to herself._

_ "Well sorry Mi-chan, I have to go. Anna and I are going on a date with Yuu and Koko," Nonoko left and waved goodbye and she met up with Anna, another one of Mikan's good friends._

_ Mikan sighed as she was about to walk away from Anna and Nonoko. Suddenly a Sakura tree caught her attention. She perched herself on one of the branches. And on that branch, was another boy, but he was asleep. He had crimson eyes and raven colored hair. Mikan blushed, because a side of her, even if she didn't want to admit, thought this boy was cute. _

_ "How long are you going to keep staring?" The boy said. Mikan was shocked; first, because he was not asleep and second because he thought she was staring._

_ "I was not staring," Mikan yelled, making the boys ears cringe._

_ He smirked, "So, you haven't been kissed." He knew this girl was going to amuse him. _

_ Embarrassment flooded Mikan's face. "You heard that?" she stammered out._

_ "Yeah, you made my ears bleed. Your voice is so screechy, it is really annoying." The boy said and the girl became sad, and a tear escaped her face. "Stop crying, idiot. And anyway I will fix that kissing problem." His crimson eyes meet with her hazel ones and leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. Mikan's face flushed, "Dammit that was my first kiss!" He just smirked. That day Mikan made an oath never to fall in love with that boy who stole her first kiss._

_ "Hn." Little did Mikan know, but that was his first kiss as well._

_End of Flashback_

**Mikan's POV**

Damn! He stole another kiss from me. "Oi, Polka. How long are you going to keep staring into space? I am not cleaning this by myself, idiot." I glanced at the watch and realized only fifteen minutes have past. Damn!

"Oh, I am sorry, I was just remembered something about, umm, Ruka!" I lied. Natsume did not question if I was telling the truth, but instead looked at me with a look of confusion.

"You don't even love him," Natsume bluntly said. I didn't know what he was talking about, I did love Ruka. He was my precious friend, but did I ever think of him as something else? DON'T LET THIS PERVERTED JERK CHANGE HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT YOUR SOON TO BE HUSBAND!

"Geez, you don't know a thing about me, Natsume." I wanted to slap him. He looked at me again, "So you admit to not loving him?" For some reason, whenever he talked about Ruka he was a kinder person.

"I didn't admit to anything," I said defending myself.

"But, you didn't deny anything either." Natsume had a point, but I can't let him get to me. For the next forty-five minutes we didn't talk, we just cleaned. And when Jin-Jin came, he walked out the door, and I quickly followed, but I ran in the opposite direction as him. I was running to our special spot, and I noticed someone was there.

"Mikan, I love you." A boy with crimson eyes said to me. My face flushed.

"N-Natsume?" That's when I was hit on the head, and awoken from the dream I had just had. I looked around, and I noticed I was still at the Sakura tree. I looked up and saw the raven haired boy hitting me with his manga book.

"Polka, wake up! Sorry for what I said in detention," Natsume said. Wait! Detention was real, but wait, did I dream of Natsume confessing to me! Why in the world would I dream that?

"Oh, Natsume," I said trying to shake that nightmare out of my head. My face turned red; I keep thinking of the kiss and that stupid dream. So I decided to run, and I decided to run to someone that I love.

**Normal POV**

"Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan ran crying as he wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong Mikan?" Her brotherly figure asked the brunette. Even though Mikan was now twenty, she was still a big cry baby.

"That jerk, Natsume, stole another kiss for me. First my first kiss, and now the one that just happened. I HATE HIM!" Mikan said still sobbing. Tsubasa's eyes widened, Natsume Hyuuga was the boy that stole Mikan's first kiss in middle school. Damn, Tsubasa hated that guy. He made his sisterly friend cry in middle school and now in college. What is wrong with that guy? "It's okay Mikan. Breathe in and out. I know that guy is a jerk, but you have Ruka," he said as he hugged her.

Whenever Mikan was around Tsubasa, she was so easily calmed, so in a couple minutes she regained her composure. "Thank you Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said as she smiled. However, Tsubasa and Mikan did not know that the man they were talking about had been listening the whole time. And for some reason he was angry. Well, it was more like he was jealous. 'Why had that boy been hugging her? She was with Ruka, and what does she mean that I stole her first kiss. Well unless she was that middle school girl. Oh crap, she is isn't she?' Natsume thought to himself.

* * *

Please review. Thank you for reading. Flames accepted.


	4. Love

Hello! Once again this chapter was finished before I had posted the first one to fanfiction. Please read and review, and I know Natsume is OOC, but I am bad at writing as cold hearted people. Sorry. Please have a fun time reading.

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

* * *

Natsume POV**

Damn. I can't believe Mikan was that f**king girl in middle school. The girl he had been my first kiss with, the girl I was crazy about in middle school and the girl that was engaged to my best friend. But the good thing was, was that I was over that girl.

After a few minutes of her not crying, she started again, causing that man to grasp her tighter.

I decided to leave Mikan and her friend alone; I was sick of her hugging him. I mean I was sick of her annoying voice. Why in the world would I be sick of her hugging him? It is her business, not mine. I mean she could be cheating on Ruka, but now I recognized the boy. He was Tsubasa Andou, and I heard that boy has a girlfriend.

**Normal POV**

Mikan kept weeping in Tsubasa arms. He felt sorry for her. He really did. It pained him to see her like this. "It is alright Mikan," he kept saying trying to comfort her.

"I mean Hyuuga probably has no clue that he kissed you years ago."

"Yeah I know Tsubasa-senpai, and that is what pains me the most. He stole my first kiss and he doesn't even remember," Mikan rambled on.

Tsubasa looked at her and smiled, "Well, at least because of him I could meet you." Mikan nodded and smiled at the comment, and remembered exactly how they met.

_Flashback_

_ Mikan was crying so hard. That jerk with those crimson eyes had stolen her first kiss. She wanted it to be romantic. She wanted it to be with the man of her dreams, not with some arrogant jerk. _

_ Tsubasa was walking by the Sakura tree with a group of friends, but suddenly stopped when he saw the girl in tears. He bent down and looked at her, "Are you okay?" This one question made Mikan smile brighter, after all this boy was considerate unlike the crimson eyed one. _

_ She smiled and managed to shake her head and told the boy the story about her first kiss, and instead of laughing at her, he cheered her up. "Oh by the way, my name is Mikan Sakura and I am twelve years old," the girl said extending her hand to the boy with a star tattoo under his eye. "Nice to meet you Mikan, I am Tsubasa Andou and I am thirteen years old," he said shaking the hand she had extended. _

_ "Nice to meet you too, Tsubasa-senpai."_

_End of flashback_

"Well Mikan. I am so sorry, but I have a date with Misaki at five thirty, and well I have to get ready. Will you be alright?" Tsubasa asked making sure she was. She nodded her head and he smiled, "See you later Mikan!"

"Good luck!" She yelled off into the distance.

Mikan sighed as she woke up, today was Tuesday and she knew the only class this week was Chemistry, because Jin-Jin wanted them to have an extra week of Chemistry before school started. 'Damn, why do the two people I hate the most in the world sit next to me in this class,' Mikan immediately sighed again and walked into the Chemistry class, and this time she was twenty minutes early. Then she saw the one other person in the room, and became angry.

"Luna!" Mikan screamed at her old friend. Luna just cocked a smile and said, "Oh well if it isn't Mikan, my old best friend." She laughed as she thought of the fact that she had actually been best friends with this girl. Or should she say, acted like she was best friends with this girl.

"Why Luna, why?" She asked. The strawberry blonde only smiled. "It is simply Mikan, I got tired and annoyed with you. You paraded this school like you ruled it. You are simply a slut." Mikan slapped her. "What has happened to you? You were never like this in high school. You were so nice," Mikan managed to say.

"You are an oblivious idiot. That was all a façade. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, well Mikan have you heard that expression? To me you are my enemy," with that remark Mikan started crying and Luna went to her seat. Luna muttered the words, "Pathetic," under her breath.

Just at that particularly moment, the raven boy walked in the room, and saw the perky brunette crying on the ground. He had a feeling it was his fault, but he didn't know it wasn't. "Oi, you okay Polka?" he asked as he walked toward her. Mikan knew she couldn't face Natsume, and just ran. She ran out the door and away from the classroom. Looks like she was ditching.

"Hn, what did I do?" he asked out loud thinking nobody heard, but that strawberry blonde did.

"Natsume, isn't it obvious? She doesn't like you and you keep annoying her. Just leave that girl alone. She told me she never wanted to see and or talk to you again. Trust me I am her friend, she tells me these things. Like the fact you were the boy that stole her first kiss," Luna continued and Natsume's eyes filled with regret.

**Natsume's POV**

Why did I kiss her, and why did I want her to call his first name so much? Damn, I shouldn't have hurt her as much as I did. I sighed knowing Ruka would yell at me for upsetting his girl.

Class was lonesome without her. When she was gone, I sat next to Luna Koizumi, whom made my day a lot worse when she told me Mikan hated me. But why had it hurt so much?

"Natsume," Luna whispered to me. "Hyuuga," I quickly responded. "Okay, Hyuuga. Just remember, stay away from Mikan."

**Luna's POV**

I smirked. I had a good plan. I had been stalking them in a sense, so I knew what was going on between them, and I knew whenever Mikan was with Natsume, she became a happier person, even if she didn't notice it and the same for Natsume. If I got Natsume to think she was crying because of him and not really that she was crying because of me, than he will stay away from her. And well I could make Natsume mine.

**Mikan's POV**

Damn that Luna. Damn her for being in Chemistry. Damn her for having the seat next to me, and damn her for doing that to me, in the past and the present. I kept crying, but I soon felt an arm go around my shoulder. I blushed, but when I noticed whom it was my face returned to its normal color.

"Mikan are you okay?" he asked.

My face softened to this boy, "No Ruka, it was that damn Luna. I hate her!" I started yelling, and he held me tighter.

"It is okay Mikan, I am here. And I always will be, because I love you," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Ruka, I lo…" She didn't know what to say and remained speechless.

* * *

Please review, and thank you for reading.


End file.
